


Language Lessons

by teh_jules



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gaslighting, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sark is an abusive asshole, Sexual Coercion, Torture, Will is a Mess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will ist nicht das unschuldige Opfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/gifts).



> Dies ist eine überarbeitete Version meiner gleichnamige Fiction aus dem Jahre 2006.

**Language Lessons**

by Jules

 

~*~

 

Es ist beinahe normal.

 

So normal wie es für Will sein kann. Er lacht mit seiner Schwester und spielt mit den Kindern draußen im Garten. Das Licht ist gleißend, spiegelt die blitzenden scharfen Kanten des Gras wieder, über das sie bedenkenlos laufen.

 

Sie spielen Pferdchen, fangen und verstecken.

 

Er baut Sandburgen mit ihnen und backt Kuchen, lässt sich von ihnen umwerfen und wenn sie einmal ein wenig zu grob sind, so kommen die beiden zu ihm und lächeln ihn mit ihren

Lückengebissen an und reiben seine schmerzenden Rippen.

 

Sein Schwager wirft gerade den Grill an und seine Mutter lacht über etwas was er gesagt hat, während sein Vater und seine Schwester über der Steuerabrechnung sitzen.

 

Will schluckt und lächelt.

 

Es ist beinahe normal. Er denkt nicht an sein eigenes Blut, wenn er die rohen Rippchen sieht, wie sie dort in ihrem eigenem Saft liegen und auch nicht an den kühlen Medizinerstahl eines Skalpells, wenn er die Messer und Klemmen sieht, die sein Schwager zum zerkleinern des Fleisches benutzt.

 

Seine Schwester fragt ihn, ob er ihr in der Küche hilft und so machen sie Salate und schmieren Brote. Stehen in der luftigen, lichtdurchfluteten Küche und Lachen über Sachen die nur Geschwister lustig finden.

 

Zuerst bemerkt er das Klingeln des Telefons nicht, es schiebt sich einfach unter die Schicht der Geräusche. Seine Schwester macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass es klingelt und er dran gehen soll. Sie hält ihre mit Essig glänzenden Hände hoch.

 

Will geht ins Wohnzimmer und nimmt ab, er ist kurz abgelenkt von einem der Kinder, lächelt, sagt nicht sofort etwas.

 

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr Tippin?“ Er würde diese Stimme überall erkennen und seine Hände zittern, schließen sich um den beigen Plastikhörer.

 

Er erwidert nichts. Er steht nur dort, im Wohnzimmer seiner Schwester und ist ausgeliefert. Wie ein Reh das in die Scheinwerfer starrt.

 

„Sie sollten nicht auflegen“, sagt der Mann am anderen Ende und seine Stimme klingt verstehend, Vertrauen erweckend. „Ich weiß, wo Sie sind. Ich könnte Sie besuchen kommen.“ Dann, als wäre dies eine alte Unterhaltung: „Ihre Nichte ist ein sehr aufgewecktes Kind.“

 

Will schließt die Augen.

 

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr Tippin, es ist unhöflich jemanden nicht zu antworten.“ Britischer Akzent der sich um Wills Finger windet, wie das Telefonkabel.

 

„Sark“, flüstert Will, ruhig, denn unter anderen Umständen würde er es schreien.

 

„Sie sehen, Mr Tippin, ich habe Sie immer im Auge.“ Will kann sein Lächeln hören.

 

„Warum?“ Aber Will kommt nicht weit, hält inne als er das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses hört und das Reiben von Stoff an Stoff. Wills Kehle schnürt sich zusammen. Die Erkenntnis was am anderen Ende geschieht macht ihn sprachlos, wortlos, atemlos.

Er kann die Wut an seinen Gaumen stoßen spüren.

 

„Was wollen Sie, Sark?“ Lediglich die Anwesenheit seiner Schwester und der Kinder, lässt ihn ruhig bleiben.

 

„Die eigentliche Frage ist, was Sie wollen.“ Sarks Stimme ist wieder eben, glatt und Will fragt sich ob er sich das Zippen des Reißverschluss nur eingebildet hat. „Sie erinnern sich doch an Taipeh, nicht wahr, Mr Tippin?“

 

„Ja. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut. Wegen Ihnen habe ich meinen Job verloren.“

 

„Nicht die Folgen, Mr Tippin.“ Will kann Sark den Kopf schütteln hören. „Gerade reden wir über die Ereignisse in Taipeh. Die Folgen kommen später.“

 

„Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas“, sagt Will panisch und stolpert beinahe, lässt das Telefonkabel los, will auflegen.

 

„Ich weiß, dass Sie Nacht für Nacht wach liegen“, Das Timbre in Sarks Stimme verändert sich, wird dunkler. „Ich weiß, dass Sie denken, dass Sie krank sind, weil Sie sich nicht nur die Folter vorstellen sondern auch den Sex. Sie sind hart seit ich Sie gefragt habe, wie es Ihnen geht, nicht wahr?“

 

Dies ist nicht der richtige Moment festzustellen, dass er recht hat. Er ignoriert ihn und seinen Steifen.

Aus der Küche hört er seine Schwester rufen, wer denn dran sei. Einen Moment ist es sehr still und Will weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er steht dort, hält den Hörer fest und kann seinen eigenen Atem gegen das Mundstück spüren.

 

„Es ist für mich“

 

Seine Schwester dreht sich zu ihm um und lächelt. „Ist es Francie?“, fragt sie. „ Bestell schöne Grüße. Geh doch ins Schlafzimmer, da stört dich niemand.“

 

Will nimmt das Telefon und trägt es hinüber ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Seine Schwester ruft ihm nach, er solle die Fenster zu machen, wegen dem Rauch. Will schließt die Tür so gut es geht, setzt sich auf das Bett.

 

„Sie müssen meine Fragen nicht beantworten, Mr Tippin, ich weiß, dass ich recht habe. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich gerade fragen, wann es vorbei sein wird, wann ich Sie endlich loslassen werde, damit Sie auflegen und zu Ihrem Familienleben zurückkehren können. Aber Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass Sie nicht auflegen werden, dass Sie es nicht können.“

 

Er hat recht. Er hat recht und Will ist wütend auf sich, dass er nicht einmal _das_ schafft. Dass er zuhört anstatt zu sagen, was er will.

 

„Ich könnte es Ihnen Befehlen und Sie würden es tun, aber Sie sind nicht in der Lage dazu, es allein zu tun. Sie brauchen eine starke Hand. Sie brauchen Härte. Das stimmt doch, Mr Tippin. In Wirklichkeit haben Sie Taipeh genossen.“

 

„Nein!“ Es ist das einzige, das Will sagen kann, aber Sark geht darüber hinweg, als hätte er es gewusst.

 

„Oh, natürlich nicht in diesem Moment. Nicht sofort. Erst... Später.“ Und Sarks Stimme ist verführerisch, weich. Aber Will schließt die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf.

 

„Denken Sie an Taipeh, Mr Tippin. Schließen Sie die Augen und denken Sie daran.“

 

Will hat die Augen bereits geschlossen und Sark braucht ihm nicht zu sagen, dass er es sich vorstellen soll. Er sieht es auch so. Er erinnert sich an die Drogen und seinen Durst und seine Erektion.

 

Will streckt die Hand aus und presst seine Hand gegen die Ausbeulung in seiner Hose, wünscht sie gleichzeitig hinfort.

 

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Sie mich angebettelt haben, Sie nicht umzubringen. Sie können so schön betteln. Nicht einmal Profis können so schön betteln wie Sie, Mr Tippin.

Sie haben mich hart gemacht, Mr Tippin. Sie sahen mich an und _bettelten_ um Ihr Leben und ich konnte an nichts anderes denken, als daran meinen Schwanz in ihren Mund zu schieben, so tief das Sie keine Luft mehr bekommen würden.“

 

Will weiß nicht, wann er die Luft angehalten hat, wann er angefangen hat, unkontrolliert zu schwitzen. Sarks Stimme ist ruhig, als rede er über den Wetterbericht in der New York Times, als rede er über die Sonne die Wills Haut versengt. Die Will blendet.

 

„Wie ist das mit den Frauen und Ihnen, Mr Tippin? Sie daten nicht sehr oft, Sie haben immer das Gefühl, das etwas fehlt. Sie denken sich jedes Mal: Die Richtige wird noch kommen.“

 

Es ist seltsam es aus Sarks Mund zu hören. _Die_ _R_ _ichtige wird noch kommen_.

 

Surreal. Will ist in einem Bild von Dali gefangen. Der Himmel sieht falsch aus, das Blau wird zur falschen Seite hin dunkler. Der Rauch aus dem Garten steigt auf und stößt an die frisch geputzten Fenster. Will möchte, dass das nachmittägliche Licht verschwindet, vorbeizieht. Licht, das alles enthüllt und nichts in ihm dunkel lässt. Das nichts verbirgt.

 

„Stellen Sie sich vor, es wird keine Richtige geben“, sagt er gerade und seine Stimme wird ruhiger, leiser, als beruhige er ein zitterndes Tier. „Stellen Sie sich vor, es gibt nichts außer Ihnen und mir.“

 

Will möchte schreien. Es gibt keinen Mensch, der diesen Wunsch so sehr in ihm auslöst wie Sark.

 

„Wir könnten dieses Spiel immer spielen.“

 

„Mein Leben soll kein Spiel sein“, bringt Will hervor und seine Hand findet das Bettlaken, schließt sich darum.

 

„Ihr Leben ist _mei_ _n_ Spiel“, sagt Sark kalt und fährt dann fort: „Sie können mir nicht erzählen, Sie hätten es nicht bemerkt, Mr Tippin. Sie sind doch intelligent. Sie haben es bemerkt, oder? Die Tatsache, dass ich Sie nehmen würde, sobald die Zeit dazu da sein sollte.“

 

Will erinnert sich an Sarks Augen in dem Moment als Will um sein Leben gebettelt hat und _er weiß es, er weiß es, er sieht es_. Er schließt die Augen und reisst am Bettlaken.

 

„ Geben Sie es doch zu, Mr Tippin, das Sie im Grunde genommen froh sind, dass Mr. Bristow nicht früher gekommen ist. Sie hätten den Ritt Ihres Lebens verpasst.“

 

Wills Herz rast, er versucht sich vorzustellen, dass Jack früher gekommen wäre. Früher. Doch alles an was Will denken kann, ist wie es sich angefühlt hat von Sark gefüllt zu werden, wie ein Truthahn. Seinen Hintern auf Sarks Schwanz zu rammen, so dass er es bis in seine Zähne gespürt hatte. Sein Geschrei _Mehr, mehr_ und _Fester, fester_ , bis er sich nicht mehr leer angefühlt hatte, bis er sich angefühlt hatte, als würde er sterben, wenn Sark ihn nicht wieder nehmen würde, _wieder_ und seine Hände auf seinen Hüftknochen. Der Schmerz und die Begierde sind geblieben, während die Abdrücke verblasst waren.

 

(Das sind die Drogen gewesen. Er hätte in diesem Moment alles gefickt!)

 

Aber Sark kennt die Lüge, Sark lässt die Lüge nicht gelten.

 

„Sie haben sich angehört, wie ein schreiendes Kätzchen. Ich werde niemals die Art vergessen, wie Sie Ihren Rücken durchgedrückt haben, als lernten Sie eine Kurve zu sein. So voller Begierde.“ Sark stockt, Will kann hören, wie er sich bewegt.

Will fragt sich abwesend, ob Sark auf einem Bett liegt.

 

„ Vor Ihnen hatte ich niemals das Bedürfnis die Leute, die ich festhalte auch zu ficken. Nun sehe ich in allen Leuten, die ich aus Berufsgründen leiden sehe, Ihr Gesicht, aber keines ist so echt wie Ihres. Keines berührt und befriedigt mich so sehr, keines lässt mich verlangend und nach mehr suchend zurück. In gewisser Weise haben Sie alles geändert, Mr Tippin. Ich kann keine Befriedigung mehr in den Schmerzen meiner Opfer finden. Ich suche danach, aber ich finde es nicht. Sie lassen mich alle kalt. Es macht mich rastlos. Und die Erinnerung an dieses eine Mal reicht mir nicht mehr.“

 

Schweigen und die Vorstellung... Die Vorstellung bringt ihn dazu seine Hand über den Hörer zu legen, so dass Sark nicht seinen Atem hört, dass er nicht weiß, dass er kommen wird.

 

„Die Vorstellung, dass ich Ihr erster war, ist für mich äußerst befriedigend.“ Sark hört sich beinahe atemlos an. „Dass ich der einzige Mann gewesen bin, der Sie gefickt hat und ficken wird, ist für mich hinreißend. Ich habe etwas von Ihnen bekommen, was keine von den Damen in Ihrem Herzen _je_ bekommen wird. Für einen kurzen Moment, waren sie mein.“

 

Will zittert und seine Erektion pulsiert.

 

„Berühren Sie sich“, Die Aufforderung kommt ohne Vorwarnung und Wills Augen schnappen auf. Er haucht ein „ _Nein_!“, doch Sark ignoriert ihn, erneut.

 

„Wir hatten Taipeh und die Folgen für mich“, sagt Sark schließlich. „Ich werde Ihnen nun von Ihnen erzählen. Außer sie wollen vielleicht...“

 

Will sagt nichts. Das Schweigen könnte als Ablehnung gewertet werden. Will weiß es besser. Er möchte sich berühren. Er möchte. So gerne.

 

„Sie haben Alpträume. Das ist ganz normal nach solch einem Trauma. Sie durchleben das ganze, Nacht für Nacht.“ Pause. „Ich würde gerne einmal dabei sein. Nur... Nur einmal.“

 

Sark räusperte sich am anderen Ende und die Verbindung ist schlecht. Will hofft, dass sie nicht getrennt werden und beißt sich bei dem Gedanken so hart auf die Unterlippe, dass es blutet.

 

„Zuerst sind es Alpträume. Die Schmerzen, alles was man Ihnen angetan hat, alles was passiert ist. Jack wie er sie rettet und Sie haben Ihnen nichts davon erzählt, davon das ich Sie hatte, nicht wahr? Wenn Sie es hätten, hätte Sydney wahrscheinlich nie eingewilligt mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten.

 

„Man hat Sie vielleicht gefragt, aber Sie haben verneint. Sie haben es aus Ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Aber ein normales Leben zu führen ist schwer, wenn man immer noch nach der Droge sehnt, als Deckmantel dafür, was man sonst nicht haben kann, was man sonst nicht tun darf. Sie brauchen die Droge nicht und das wissen Sie.“ Sarks Stimme ist bestimmend, befehlend. „Öffnen Sie jetzt Ihre Hose. Kommen Sie schon. Ich helfe Ihnen dabei.“

 

Die Demütigung _brennt_ in seinen Augen wie giftige Chemikalien und seine Hand ist auf seiner Jeans, auf dem Reißverschluss. Er sieht nicht hin und er weiß, Sark hört es. Er schiebt seine Jeans hinab zu seinen Knien.

 

„Die Boxershorts auch“, kommt es aus dem Telefon und Will tut was man ihm sagt. Weil es einfacher ist, weil er so sagen kann, dass es nicht sein Wille gewesen ist.

 

Sein Schwanz glitzert feucht. Er fühlt sich lächerlich, entblößt und er will etwas sagen. Darüber das seine Schwester hinein laufen könnte, die Kinder, seine Eltern, doch er schweigt. Gleitet lediglich vom Bett, landet mit seinem nackten Hintern auf dem Teppich, mit dem Kopf am Bett, seinen Hüften flach gegen den Boden. Ja, das ist der richtige Winkel.

 

„Nehmen Sie ihn in die Hand“, Will kann an Sarks Stimme hören, dass ihn das anmacht. Will _möchte_ , dass es ihn anmacht. Will schließt seine Hand um seinen Schwanz, er holt Luft durch seinen Mund. Seine Hand ist warm und trocken. „Nicht bewegen. Drücken Sie ihn. Nicht zu fest.“

 

Will tut, was er sagt. Drückt seinen Schwanz, drückt, aber nicht zu fest. Genau so, genau richtig und mehr Samenflüssigkeit tröpfelt aus seinem Schwanz hinaus, auf seine Hand und über seine Finger. Der Druck ist unerträglich.

 

„Ficken Sie Ihre Hand, Mr Tippin. Langsam.“

 

Will zählt die Züge. Er ist zu schnell. Er weiß es und Sark weiß es auch, aber er wird langsamer, quälend langsam. Er denkt an einen dunklen Raum, der nach Sex riecht. Irgendwo in London, wo ein Mann nicht schlafen kann und Selbstbefriedigung nicht ausreicht.

 

Die Satinlaken sind zu kalt und alle Frauen, die er haben könnte, würden dieses Verlangen nicht stillen. Alle Männer wären nur blasse Kopien. So greift er nach dem Telefon, um Will zu quälen.

 

„Berühren Sie die Spitze mit Ihrem Daumen. Hören Sie auf, wenn Sie davor sind zu kommen.“ Wenn dies die Regel ist, dann sollte Will dieses Telefonat stoppen. Doch alles was er tut und denkt, hat mit seinen Händen und seinem Schwanz zu tun.

 

Er hört ob Sark Geräusche macht, er strengt sich wirklich an um mehr zu hören. Er will ein seufzen, ein Stöhnen, ein Keuchen haben und Will ist so nah. Nur noch ein bisschen—

 

„Hören Sie auf.“

 

Dies ist ein Befehl und Will geht ihm nach, drückt seinen Kopf gegen das Bett bis es weh tut und ihn von dem schweren Gefühl in seinem Unterleib ablenkt, von seinen angespannten, vollen Hoden.

 

„ Lecken Sie zwei Ihrer Finger. Machen Sie sie gut nass. Ich will es hören, Mr Tippin.“ Wills Finger sind in seinem Mund, werden ein gesaugt. Sein Geruch ist herb, männlich und das muss reichen.

 

Will fickt seinen Mund gut, nimmt noch einen dritten Finger dazu, denkt an das Gewicht eines Schwanzes in seinem Mund, zwischen seinen Lippen. Die Geräusche sind laut und obszön. „Ich weiß, woran Sie denken und Sie wissen ja nicht, wie verrückt mich dieser Gedanke macht. Mit ein bisschen Übung könnten Sie mich vielleicht auch irgendwann ganz in den Mund nehmen.“

 

Will kann hören, wie er den Atem einzieht, bevor er den Hörer zuhält und Will lächelt, stößt mit seinem Finger gegen seinen Gaumen, wehrt sich gegen seinen Würgereflex. Tränen schießen ihm in die Augen.

 

„Jetzt berühren Sie sich hinter Ihren Hoden. Reiben Sie dort, dann gehen Sie weiter nach unten. Spreizen Sie die Beine.“

 

Will weiß, was kommen wird und er zieht seine Knie hoch, spreizt die Beine und befühlt sich. Fühlt sich nun nicht nur entblößt, sondern auch für jeden sichtbar. Erstaunlicherweise fühlt es sich gut an.

 

Er wünscht sich Sark wäre hier. Er wünscht sich er könnte ihn sehen, auftun, brach legen, ficken. Alles ist ein Wirbel von unerfüllten Wünschen und wenn er wieder aufwacht, wird er versuchen es zu vergessen. Wird nach Hause zu Francie fahren und hoffen, dass sie es alles besser machen kann. Dass er vergisst, dass er sich selbst auf diese Weise berühren kann. Dass es möglich ist.

 

Er tut es. Positioniert seine Finger an seinem Eingang. Sein Finger fährt um den Muskelring, mal um mal. Dann dringt er ein. Es tut weh, so wie er weh tut. Es fühlt sich komisch an, seltsam, fremd, wie alles in ihm drinnen.

So wie Sark ihn fühlen lässt und dies ist kein Dauerzustand, hofft er? Kann es nicht sein, oder?

 

Bitte lass es wieder weg gehen. Lass es wieder verschwinden. Lass ihn vergessen.

 

Er ist drin. Sein Körper versucht ihn auszustoßen, doch er arbeitet dagegen. Wieder Tränen in seinen Augen. Zwei Finger; er atmet schwer und Sark schweigt und lauscht. Will fragt sich ob er die Hand wieder vor den Hörer hält.

 

„Mr Tippin...“, Die Stimme ist kaum noch beherrscht. „Ficken Sie sich. Für mich.“

 

Will presst seinen Kopf zurück, automatisch, schiebt seine Hüften vor, _hoch hoch hoch_ , bis er nicht mehr den Boden berührt, bis es nur noch seine Finger gibt und Sarks ohnmächtigen Singsang er solle sich ficken. So wie er es tun würde.

 

Will wimmert, ist sich bewusst, dass er keinen Krach machen kann. Dass er es nicht darf. Nicht wenn das hier nicht enden soll. Er macht genug Geräusche um Sark einen Eindruck zu geben.

 

Will brennt. Die enge Muskelöffnung die sich immer noch um seine Finger schließt, fühlt sich wund an, aber Will macht weiter, fester, denn das ist es, was Sark machen würde.

 

Er versucht seine Finger tiefer in sich zu stecken, doch es geht niemals tief genug. Nicht wenn man es selbst tut. Bei einem dieser Versuche berührt er seine Prostata und sein Körper verwandelt sich in Elektrizität.

 

Er spreizt seine Beine mehr, mehr, aber seine Jeans ist im Weg. Er strampelt sie von sich, bis sie vor ihm liegt und ja, das ist Verzweiflung: Zu wissen, das selbst wenn er jetzt kommt, er trotzdem den ganzen Abend an nichts anderes denken kann.

 

„Härter, tun Sie es härter. Sie tun es nicht hart genug.“

 

Ohne zu widersprechen rutscht Will ganz auf den Boden, liegt dort mit den Hüften in der Luft, als wäre Sark hier, als könne er ihn sehen und Will steigert den Rhythmus, verliert den Rhythmus, wird schneller und härter, kann das Öffnen und Schließen um seine Finger spüre. Das Telefon ist feucht in seiner linken Hand, droht ihm aus der Hand zu rutschen.

 

„Ich weiß noch, wie eng Sie sind. Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich kaum beherrschen konnte. Dass ich in Sie stoßen wollte, bis ich ganz in Ihnen war. Das Sie mich gelassen haben. Gott...“ Sarks Stimme ist tiefer als sonst, bedrohlich, versprechend. Er klingt wie ein wildes Tier.„Wenn ich Sie das nächste Mal sehe, Tippin... Egal wer dort sein wird. Niemand wird mich davon abhalten können, Sie zu nehmen.“

 

„ _Oh_.“

 

Mit jedem Stoß sprühen Funken vor Wills Augen und die Erinnerung von Sark, wie er in ihn stößt, gedankenlos, wild und Wills Schwanz wie er in die Luft zeigt und Samen auf seinen Schenkeln verteilt gepaart mit dem süßlichen Geruch nach Sex im Rauch und Rauch verwandelt Will in etwas anderes, außerweltliches. Will weiß nicht mehr, was heute ist und was damals und es spielt keine Rolle mehr.

 

„Lassen Sie mich.“, ist alles was Will heraus bekommt. „Ich _muss_ “

 

„Sagen Sie es, Mr Tippin.“ Will wünscht sich, er könnte Sark sehen, wie er in seinem Bett liegt und die schwarzen Satinlaken mit Samen beschmiert, gierig, wollüstig. Wie er sich mit dekadenter Langsamkeit berührt und es abermals herauszögert.

 

„Bitte, Sark. Bitte.“ Will kann nichts dafür, es passiert von selbst. Es ist, als hätte Sark darauf hingearbeitet und Will steigert sich. Seine Stimme wird höher, lauter, als ginge es um mehr als einen Orgasmus, als ginge es um sein verdammtes Leben. „Bitte. _Bitte_. Bitte, bitte... Bitte, Sark.“

 

„Kommen Sie für mich“, Es ist erschreckend, es ist krank, dass Will tatsächlich kommt. Dass er weiter bittet, dass er nicht aufhören kann, dieses eine simple Wort zu sagen.

 

„Sie sind so schön, wenn Sie leiden, Will.“ er hört das gequälte Knurren von der anderen Seite. Sein Schwanz pulsiert bei dem Kompliment.

 

Während er sich gegen seine eigene Hand drängt, spürt wie er über den Teppich seiner Eltern kommt und er wie im Delirium nichts anderes tun kann, als dieses eine Wort zu rufen, zu wimmern, zu seufzen, zu stöhnen. Es schüttelt ihn und der Hörer fällt ihm aus der Hand, fällt neben ihn auf den Boden und Will wird schwarz vor Augen, schreit in seiner Gedankenlosigkeit, seiner letzten Kapitulation den Namen des anderen Mannes und ist erlöst.

 

Als er die Augen öffnet, liegt er immer noch auf dem Boden, blinzelt gegen das Licht, greift nach dem Hörer der neben ihm liegt, fragt: „Sark?“

Doch alles was er hört, ist das anonyme Tuten, das ihm sagt, dass Sark aufgelegt hat. Will setzt sich auf und wird sich bewusst, was passiert ist.

 

Er fragt sich, warum er das hat geschehen lassen. Sein Körper fühlt sich leicht und schwer und Will möchte liegen bleiben. Statt dessen steht er auf und sieht sich um, wischt mit einem Stück Klopapier, aus dem anliegenden Bad, seinen Samen von seinem Oberkörper, vom Teppich. Dann zieht er sich wieder an und wäscht seine Hände. Wieder im Schlafzimmer stellt er fest, dass es nach Grillkohle riecht. Sein Mund fühlt sich trocken und schahl an.

 

Er sollte sich manipuliert und gedemütigt fühlen.

 

Doch alles an was er denken kann ist, ob Sark auch gekommen ist. Ob er seinen Namen in die Kissen gerufen hat. Ob er geschwiegen hat. Ob er auf seine Knöchel gebissen hat.

 

Will schließt die Augen.

 

Er wünscht sich, das alles wäre nicht so kompliziert.

 

Er wünscht sich, es wäre nicht krank, nicht so unglaublich verkehrt.

 

Normal. Alles was er will ist Normalität.

 

Er ruft Francie an, wählt ihre Nummer mit zitternden Fingern, hört ihr dabei zu wie sie von ihrem Restaurant erzählt und sie fragt ihn wie es ihm geht und er lügt und sagt gut, gut danke.

 

Er sitzt bei seinen Eltern und lächelt halbherzig und denkt an nichts außer _das_ , das er es wieder will.

 

Wieder und wieder und wieder.

 

Das ist die Lehre die Sark ihm erteilt hat.

 

.end

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the authors drug.


End file.
